


a different kind of distraction

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: based on the prompt "height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes"





	

Fareeha has been distracted lately.

It is not unusual, with the weight and revelations of the Recall, that Fareeha would spend a great deal of time considering the return of people she thought long dead. Satya has tried to comfort her and help her through it, but she is becoming more and more concerned.

Fareeha knows the base at Gibraltar like the back of her hand, having grown up here and learned its secret hiding places. The first time Satya came to the base, Fareeha took her up to the roof to watch the sunset over the water, pulling Satya’s back against her chest wrapped into her arms, and resting her chin on her shoulder. It had been peaceful and romantic and Satya had fallen a little bit in love even then.

So now, Satya thought this would be a good place to help Fareeha calm down, for her to focus on the present rather than the chaos happening downstairs. Instead, she stands against the railing and stares into space with her brows pinched together and lips downturned.

Satya reaches out her hand to touch Fareeha’s shoulder, and hesitates. What if Fareeha just wants to be alone? What if her presence would distract her further, and she gets mad? What if-- 

Fareeha’s head falls between her shoulders, and her deep breath sounds labored and wet. Without thinking, Satya pulls at her arm to bring them face to face. Fareeha looks down at Satya, bends her head so Satya can meet her red-rimmed eyes, and Satya can’t help the surge of emotion. 

She gently touches Fareeha’s cheeks and pulls her down further, stands on her tippy toes to meet her in the middle, and kisses her. She holds their faces together until Fareeha’s shoulders slump and her arms wrap around Satya to bring her closer. Their mouths are gentle and soft, with the lightest pressure and Satya pours her devotion into every brush of their lips.

She rubs her thumbs against Fareeha’s cheeks, feather-light touches against the tattoo beneath her eye, reassuring her with kisses until she can feel some of the tension leave her body. When the kiss ends, Fareeha leans their foreheads together, and eyes still closed, brings one hand up to keep Satya’s hand in place. She tilts her head just enough to press a kiss against the palm of her hand.

“I love you,” Fareeha whispers, finally focused on something outside of the chaos that is new-Overwatch.

“I love you,” Satya echoes. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
